


Love is confusing

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is trying you guys, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More castlevania fanfiction pls, give me vamp boy, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: "I am flirting with you!"Drop requests on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/castlevaniahcblog





	Love is confusing

You noticed that Alucard’s mood towards you was changing. When you first noticed it started was when your group was fighting off some demons. One of them manage to lay a nasty scratch on your forearm, three large cuts on your upper left forearm. Even with the injury you still continue to fight of the seemingly never ending wave. Eventually all the demons in the area were killed off and done everyone regrouped. Everyone asked about your wounds, but you just brushed them off, and said you would take care of it when you all made camp. Your group decided to make camp a little farther up in the forest close to a river. 

Trevor went off to find good firewood, and Sypha went to gather some water from the river just down the way. Alucard was unpacking the group’s camping supplies. While you sat on the ground to clean your wound. You pulled off your first layer of top clothing. Only to hiss when the dried blood from you wound stuck your outfit and arm together. Alucard turned his head over at you to see what the fuss was. He stopped unpacking and made his way over to you. You manage to finally pull off the clothing only for the wound to open up again.

“Shit,” you cussed out, holding your wound. “Hey Alucard, Can you gi- woah. What are you doing?”   
Alucard was in front of you and softly grabbed your arm. He gently cleaned your wound despite your protest. After he wrapped it in some clean cloth, he lightly put your arm down. 

“I could of done that y’know.” You sighed and leaned back into a tree. 

“I know. I thought you would like some help.” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

Over time Alucard kept acting weird and close to you, and you didn’t know why. From the start of the adventure he didn’t pay any attention to you, so why now?  
This happened again when your group went to a tavern, per Trevor’s request. Everyone sat around a table laughing about the stories of everyone’s adventures throughout their life. One of your hands were resting on your thigh, while other one was resting against your face. You had a small smile on your face.

As you retell stories from your perspective you feel a hand graze your’s. You stutter in your story for a second, but finish telling it. After you’re done you look to the side. You feel a blush crawl up to your face from your neck. Alucard was smiling at you lovingly while drinking his wine. 

“What’s that face for?” You asked him, glaring slightly. 

“What’s what face for?” Alucard’s smile turned into a grin. 

“Take this outside children.” Trevor said with a big grin on his face.

You sighed and grabbed his wrist and took him outside. When you believed that you were a far enough distance from the tavern, you turned and looked at him. You wanted to know why he was acting so weird towards you during the journey. 

“Why have you been acting so nice to me? It makes me feel weird.” You huffed out. 

“I’m flirting with you. Isn’t this what humans do?” He pushed some of your hair over your shoulder. You stood baffled, and your mouth slightly opened. He trailed one of his hands past your neck, outlined your jaw, and then grabbed your chin. The smile he had was taunting. He bend down and touched his lips to yours. His lips left before you could even respond. Alucard turned around and walked back into the tavern. Not before sending you a wink.

“What the fuck just happened?”


End file.
